


A Child in Thornhill

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: Residents of the Blossom House [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Gothic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: "I claim no divine visitation."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I've been inactive on here for over a month. I have fic written, I just haven't been feeling up to posting stuff. I'm sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it. I also have some SPN and BTVS fic (and another Riverdale fic) that I'm probably going to be posting soonish. Hopefully.

A knock on the door rouses Jughead from his slumber. He rises from his bed and drowsily stumbles to the door.

He twists the knob, expecting to find Jason Blossom on the other side. Instead it swings open to reveal the silhouette of his wife.

"What do you want, Cheryl?" he sighs, leaning his head against the threshold.

"Good morning, darling husband. May we speak?" She pushes past him into the room.

"Come right on in," he says, closing the door behind her.

She takes a seat on a couch and he takes a seat across from her. He feels more comfortable with some space between them. 

"I have some news to impart on you," Cheryl tells him. "There is going to be a Blossom child. My Blossom child." 

"I see," he says, leaning back, "And is this the point where you tell me that an angel came to you in a dream? Or have you come to to talk about Jason?"

"I claim no divine visitation." Her hands hands rest on her stomach, though there is yet to be any visible sign of the pregnancy. "Jason will of course be in this child's life as a beloved uncle, but as my husband you yourself are of course the father. Anything else would be scandalous."

"Of course," he agrees. Cheryl controls Thornhill, after all. 

"I'm glad that we have that all settled," Cheryl smiles and stands up.

"Have a good morning, husband." She presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Once she leaves he settles his head in his hands. The thought of a child being brought into this household fills him with a sense of dread. Who knows how the three of them will ruin a child.

Perhaps Betty will have some advice for him. She's always had a good head on her shoulders.

He resolves to visit her again soon.


End file.
